Baldur's Gate II Chapter 3
Baldur's Gate II Chapter 3 is the third part of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. There are two ways this chapter could go; if you joined the shadow thieves you will be attacking the vampires, and if you joined the vampires you will be attacking the shadow thieves. Attacking the Vampire Guild NOTE: Follow this section if you joined the Shadow Thieves. Enter the Shadow Thief Guild in the Athkatla Docks and go down the stairs behind a hidden door in the northeast wall. From the first room of this level, go through a secret passage in the northeast wall and follow the corridor to Aran Linvail's quarters. He will ask you to help defend one of his shipments from the competing guild. Go down to the south end of the Docks District and meet Mook. Durning the night, a creature named Lassal will kill Mook and attack your party. Once you have defeated Lassal, report to Aran Linvail in the Shadow Thief Guildhall. Aran's next task will be for you to meet with a recruiter from the other guild and pretend to be a recruit yourself. Aran hopes to learn the location of the other guild's lair. Go to the second story of the Five Flagons Inn in the Athkatla Bridge. In one of the rooms you will find Jaylos and Caehan, the defectors. There is no way to get out of this meeting without killing both of the defectors and the guild contact. If you attack the defectors, Caehan will mention the name of the contact before attacking (The contacts name is Gracen), if your charisma is high enough and you choose the correct dialogue option (4th one) he will tell you the location of the lair, if not he will attack(dont forget to loot the note from his body if you killed him). Either way, once you are done here, return to the shadowthieves. Return to Aran Linvail and tell him what you learned. He will ask you to go to the Athkatla Graveyard and destroy Bodhi. Go to the Graveyard District and enter one of the entrances to the Lower Tombs(one is at approx X:886 Y:1687). Fight past Pai'Na's spiders and meet Haz at the entrance to the vampire's lair (north side of the lower tomb). His Golem will break down the door, but you will be attacked and Haz will be killed. Follow Lassal to the inner sanctum. Defeat the vampires there and confront Lassal in the back room. He will flee again. Return to the entrance of the vampire's lair and enter the hallway to the east. You will have to fight two powerful Tanova's to get through. Lassal will finally attack you in the room with the spikes in the ground. Beware of traps! Once you have defeated Lassal, go to the room with the three coffins on the west side of the area. Use blunt weapons to destroy the Golem. Click on each of the coffins to use a wooden stake to finish off the vampires. The top two coffins are Gellal's and Durst's and the bottom one is Lassal's. Bodhi will appear once you have finished off Lassal. She is a very difficult enemy. Only blunt weapons will work against her. Once you have hurt her enough, she will leave. Return to Aran Linvail in the Shadow Thief Guildhall and he will book you passage on a ship which will take you to the island where Imoen and Irenicus are being held by the Cowled Wizards. Attacking the Shadow Thieves NOTE: Follow this section if you sided with the vampires. Go to the Docks District and attack the shadow thieves by the docks at the south end. Take the Smuggled Shipment from Mook's body. Give the package to Bodhi in the Vampire Guild beneath the Graveyard District. You must now choose between two assignments. If you choose the hero's task, go to the Docks District and enter the Shadow Thief Guildhall from the south entrance on the second floor. Defeat the Shadow Thieves and rescue Palern Flynn in the back room. Return to Bodhi in the Vampire Lair. If you choose the other task, enter the Vulova Estate at the north end of the Government District and defeat Vulova and his guards. Place the Shadow Thief Dagger and Cloak in the fountain by the entrance and return to Bodhi in the Vampire Lair. Your last task will be to kill Aran Linvail, the head of the Shadow Thieves. Go to the Athkatla Slums and kill Gaelan Bayle in his home. Take the key from his body. Now go to the Docks District and enter the Shadow Thief Guildhall. Kill the enemies inside and descend to the cellar through a secret stairway in the northeast corner. Once you defeat the enemies in the first room of the cellar, Tizzak will ask you to free him from his torturers. Enter the torture chamber to the southeast and kill Booter. Take the prison key from his body and release Tizzak. He will tell you how to get into Aran Linvail's inner chamber. Continue north into the Shadow Thief training area. After Dedral's ambush, enter the room to the northeast and push the red button at the end of the room. Watch out for traps! Continue through the area until you find the wizard Haz. Kill him and take his key. Return to the first room of the cellar and enter a secret passage in the northeast wall. Follow the passage all the way to Aran Linvail's lair and defeat him. Return to Bodhi again, after you have defeated Aran Linvail. She will tell you about her relationship with Irenicus and will then escort you to the ship. Saemon Havarian will sail your party and Bodhi to Brynnlaw. Category:Storyline